Nightmares and Their Aliens
by Japanfan-101
Summary: When a young girl, 21, is tormented by aliens from her darkest dreams, who will save her? The Doctor of course. A parallel universe from the one my OC, the Wanderer, exists in. This story takes place somewhere between the end of season 4 and the beginning of The End of Time before Eleven and after Donna . T for language.


**A/N: I'm back! Miss me~? :D **

**SO. I don't really insert myself explicitly into my own stories, but I felt like I should this time. It may or may not have more chapters, that depends on the popularity and my inspiration.**

**Anyways, I was bored and this popped into my head. So, here ya go! :3**

**Features the 10th Doctor and I. NO pairings whatsoever. None. Never. Never ever again. ^^**

I yawned, but despite my need for sleep my brain wouldn't stop its incessant clamoring. I sighed and tried various sleeping positions, but to no avail. After a good hour of this, I picked up the digital clock on my bedside table. With a groan I read the time: 1:26 am. Of course. Why would I ever be able to sleep. I closed my eyes and set the clock back down and shut my eyes, hoping that rest might finally envelope me.

A scratching noise came from outside my door, and my breathing quickened, but I squeezed my eyes shut and continued my sleeping attempt. The noise didn't stop, it was scratching, clawing, digging into my door, always, always...

Finally, after I had almost given up on dismissing it as my imagination, I sat up in bed and put my feet on the floor. I stood and opened my eyes. I took a deep breath and stepped towards the door, trying to believe that no matter how realistic the scratching sounded, it wasn't real. That it couldn't be real. I took another step and another, with the scraping agony on the other side of the door increasing in volume. As I put one hand on the doorknob, the noise stopped, as if waiting for me. Urging me on. Calling me into the darkness. Into the abyss.

I opened the door quickly, and there was, not surprisingly, nothing there. I looked down the hallway both ways and saw nothing. I backed into my room and was about to close the door. Then I heard it. Off in the distance, down the hallway and towards the kitchen, there was a loud noise like someone, something, running off hastily. Determined to get to the bottom of this, and no longer fearful, I ran down the tunnel that seemed to stretch on forever. I reached the end of the hallway.

My feet stopped and I gripped the kitchen counter, eyes wide at the sight before me. My throat was dry, and I had to bite back a scream. In the blackness of the kitchen, I saw a fearsomely large monster. Well, she looked that way at first. As she stepped towards me, her features were made clearer. I could see the pale skin, the bright yellow eyes, her beautiful figure. Her skin looked more like pale sapphires and her hair was made of rubies. She was gorgeous. I watched her face in awe, nearly mesmerized. My mind was clouded. My body collapsed.

I was sinking into a sea of mist. I saw her eyes, glowing yellow crystals, guiding me deeper into the mist. I was strangely calm, I felt at peace. I wanted to follow her eyes forever. Promises of rest were encased in those eyes. Those eyes...

I heard a disembodied voice shouting, but was unable to make out the words. There was a screeching sound, and I was faintly aware of someone near me. The screeching grew louder, and, before I could stop it, a yell of pain escaped my lips. Her eyes grew full of hate, or had they always been like that? A flame exploded somewhere in the mist, and it soon spread. It filled the eyes, those hateful eyes, and the fire raged on. It surrounded me. I fell down and a hand reached out from the flames. Whoever the hand belonged to was pulling me, dragging me. But I didn't want to go! The fire would kill me!

I tried to pull away, but the grip on my ankle was too strong...

The flames covered me, and suddenly I took a deep breath, gasped for air. I was back in my kitchen. I sat up straight and my heart was pounding.

"Ah, you're awake!" A man in a brown pinstripe suit and a beige trenchcoat smiled crookedly down at me, "Come on then, let's go! We have a Gevian to catch!"

I blinked and stood up, my head spinning. "Woah woah woah... A what? I don't... What just happened?" It was too late, the strange man was already a few feet in front of me and telling me to hurry up. I frowned, but followed anyways. We took off running and he left my house. I was apparently supposed to follow him. In my pajamas. And bare feet. I laughed quietly to myself and followed, scared yet excited.

The Gevian hadn't gotten far, we reached an abandoned warehouse and he stopped, "she's in there, and I need to follow her," he turned towards me, "take this and stay here." He sounded firm in that command. He handed me a strange cylindrical... thing, and was off before I could ask him how he knew she was in that particular warehouse. I decided that I would follow him once more. I mean, why not? It was more interesting than anything I'd experienced before, and I rather liked this funny man. I decided that I'd rather not let him die and, against my better judgement, stepped inside the building.

A gust of wind inside blew and threw the door shut behind me. Well, I guess that would be the sign that there's no going back. I smiled cheerily and walked up the stairs in front of me, anxious to play my role, whatever it may be.

"You can't just go about stealing the life force from these humans! What have they ever done to you?" The familiar voice came from the other side of the door. I put my ear up to the door and listened, trying to catch the whole conversation.

The voice in response was quiet, a hoarse whisper. My ears strained to hear what the responding disembodied voice was saying, but I caught it, barely. "You do not... understand... Doctor. I... am lost..." She seemed to be struggling with her speech, as if it were very weak. She sounded like she was in pain. I scrunched up my face in confusion, she had seemed so strong before.

"I can take you back to your planet, you never have to harm anyone else! I can help you, take you home! Isn't that better than this big chunk of rock?" The Doctor sounded anxious. I thought for a second that he might feel bad for her, when he voice fluctuated slightly. I must have been mistaken though; it only lasted for a short second.

She laughed malevolently, but there was sadness as well, "Doctor... my home is... gone... I was... stranded... here... I am dying." I heard a crash following her small speech, and then there was the sound of running, which I assumed was this doctor running from the Gevian, or whatever she was called. Before I could stop myself, I tried to open the door and rush in to help. Unfortunately, I found that the door was locked. I grimaced and frowned, thinking of what to do.

My mind went back to the object given to me by the Doctor, and I pulled it out. I was unsure of what to do, bt decided that I may as well try. I pointed it at the lock and pushed the switch on it up. The top of the sonic screwdriver glowed blue, and made a strange noise, similar to the one I heard before while my mind was clouded, though the memory that event were already fading.

The lock clicked, and I pushed the door open. I was surprised, as I didn't actually think anything would happen, but decided to leave the questions for later. Now was a time for acting rather than asking. I saw the man called the Doctor hanging out of a window, and the Gevian was across the room, which looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Parts of the room had just disappeared, and I could see galaxies and... space things through the holes in the walls! Shaking my head and again, deciding to ask later, I looked towards the creature, "You! Ge... Gevi... Thing! Why don't you just leave this planet in peace!" I pointed the screwdriver at her, and tried to make it look threatening, but she only laughed hoarsely again.

I backed away towards the window and heard the man behind me, "I told you to stay! Why does no one listen to me?"

"You're about to die, the room is opened to the... cosmos, or whatever, and an alien is attacking me! Tell me again why your biggest concern is my obedience?"

The Gevian smiled darkly, her face filled with rage. "I will... control this planet... every... last life force... will be mine... You... you will be... the last to go. You will watch your world... die... just as I... watched mine." She stepped, or floated, as her feet weren't touching the ground, towards me. I knelt down and helped the strange man back up, not turning away from the Gevian.

He stood up and took the device away from me and pointed it towards her as I had been doing, but he looked so much cooler doing it. Maybe since he actually knew what he was doing, "stop this now. If you don't, I'll have to destroy you. I'm giving you a chance. Please, just leave this world in peace!"

An expression of mock fear showed on her face, "Oh no!... And who... are you... to threaten me... Where is your... home, Doctor? Not... on Earth, correct?" She grinned, "I... will take this planet... and you... with it!" She rushed towards him, but it was too late.

The man had pulled an unrecognizable device, about 4 feet tall and 6 feet wide, out of his... pocket? I blinked in confusion, "How the hell...?" I watched him in confusion as he pressed a few buttons on the machine. There was a beeping sound, and many lights flashed in different colors. She hissed and backed away, looking around for an escape. He turned to me and ran over.

"Ready to run again?" He looked excited as before, but there was a slight darkness in his voice. It was almost akin to sadness. I nodded and jumped up, running towards the door. The strange man was leading the way. We ran down the stairs and outside. Once outside, he stopped and turned towards the building and reached into his bottomless pocket once more. This time, he pulled out an object that resembled some sort of outer space remote. He pressed a few buttons on it, and the top floor of the warehouse went up in flames.

I blinked in confusion, shock, and slight sadness. "She... she's dead." I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah." He nodded with a strained, blank look on his face. His coat blew in the wind.

"She is... was... an alien. And... you are too." I was trying to come to terms with this whole thing. I was never one to believe in aliens, but with the sight before me... I didn't know what to think anymore.

He simply nodded in response once more. I blinked and looked over at him, not sure of how to respond.

After a few minutes, or what seemed like hours, he turned and grinned at me, "Well, I'd best get back... See you around, maybe." He walked off in the direction of a tiny blue police box. I stood for a second or two in confusion, and raced after him, abandoning my better judgement. He stepped inside the blue box and left the door open. I stepped inside.

The interior was... bigger on the inside. The lighting had an orange-yellow tint to it, and there was a strange sort of console in the middle. I stepped outside and looked at the police box and stepped back in after examining the outside, "...Definitely... bigger on the inside..." I nodded in confirmation, trying to appear at least a bit calm. My head was spinning.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is the TARDIS," he grinned at me, "I think your help warrants a trip. Anywhere, anywhen you want!" He pressed a few buttons and the doors shut behind me as he rushed in front of me, leaning against the console and trying to appear impressive. "One trip. Care to try?"

I laughed, "First, you're going to answer my questions. I'm Meli by the way, that might be useful later on." I shook my head and my voice was filled with curiosity, "What was that device that unlocked the door? And what about the one that you pulled out of your apparently /giant/ pockets? How is this ship bigger on the inside? Why do I have the feeling you won't answer my questions...?"

He smiled cheekily, "Let's see about that trip first, shall we?" He turned towards the controls, "So, Meli, where do you fancy a trip to?"

I grinned, I would enjoy this trip. "Well... The whole of the universe, you said? How about somewhere hundreds... no, millions away from this galaxy. I'm tired of Earth."

"Any particular time period?" He began setting the co-ordinates.

"It... it travels in time, too? Well, I shouldn't really be surprised, I guess. Hm... How about... 2 billion years in my future? Or some other outlandish time, I really don't care!" I smiled and ran up next to the Doctor.

"Well then, Allons-y!" And with that, he flipped a single switch with his characteristic grin, and the TARDIS began to de-materialize. My new journey had begun.

**A/N: Awful, I know... But I just had to get this out. It's been floating around in my head for a few days. Maybe the character isn't exactly me, but it's more who I wish I could be, I guess~ ^^" Hope you liked it! By the way, just to clarify, Gevian is pronounced as if it begins with a 'J', I just preferred the weirder way to spell it. :3  
**


End file.
